Security Camera Footage
OOC: Technically, the radios shouldn't in the log of security footage, but then again, neither should be thoughts. Six Lasers - Grand Central Station New York copied us. Honest! Grand Central Station slowly orbits the Six Lasers sun in a preplanned flight path that keeps it in as close of proximity to the other planets as possible. It serves as the central hub for all traffic, and is a major habitat for visitors who want a safe place to stay while checking out the attractions. A gleaming white beacon, the station has four main arms reaching out from a centralized cylindrical hub. Each arm is unique in the modules it it contains, though all have various antennas and docking ports jutting out at every angle. Several of the arms feature recent and ongoing construction. The station's interior is incredibly varied, able to service beings of every size and make. Even the gravity is modular. Habitat modules serve as gigantic hotels where one can check in. Recreation and theme park style attractions, including roller coasters, merry go rounds, bumper cars, and more exotic rides are available. Marketing is heavy here, as one cannot swing a Cassetticon without hitting a souvenir shop. Shuttles are available to every attraction that Six Lasers has to offer. For the lazy, the space station can be viewed here: http://images.wikia.com/transformers/images/8/85/Grandcentralspace.jpg Obvious exits: Space Bridge leads to Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Fleet arrives from the Six Lasers Solar System. Fleet has arrived. Fleet is hanging about here, the no good hang-about. He has some off time, and he's chosen to spend it on Grand Central Station. The choice might seem odd, but Fleet is a Seeker who likes to study, to observe - you never know when and where you might learn something useful to survival. He stays near a wall, off to the side, and has even found a group of generic Seekers to stand near, though he's not actually part of them. And he just watches. Watches the comings and goings, watches life, expression just barely on the interested side of neutral. Nightbeat has decided to return to Six Lasers, where he first met that stupid Seeker, to see if returning to the scene of the crime really has any merit to it. His hearing alerts him first. Even an idling robot still has internal moving components, and those components make sounds that can be heard. The detective's sulking tromp lightens to a light patter as he attempts to creep closer to Fleet, staying behind aliens in the ever-moving crowd. One hand shifts behind his back, and his photon pistol emerges from subspace into said hand. The scene of the crime is Mia, and Fleet is hardly a stupid Seeker. He fooled both Shockwave and Kup, even if it was only temporary! However, for all that he's alert and watchful, most of his senses are no better than the norm, and the ones that are work much better over long distances. He's not yet noticed the detective... not yet. But the way he's studying the crowds, that will change soon. Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Red Alert says, "Blast Off threatening attack on a human investigative crew approaching the Toronto Pickering Reactor. I would go, but I'm still under medical orders, and am in the middle of another investigation." Nightbeat says, "I'm workin' an investigation, too. Kup's orders." Rodimus Prime says, "Roger that, Red Alert. Is anyone available to investigate?" Durango says, "Ah'c'n 'ead up if I'm needed." Penumbra says, "Sorry, had a thruster test going on in my audios... what investigation now?" Nightbeat first met Fleet on XXX. Whatever. Now, jets are fast, but a place like a space station means that Fleet won't be able to fly away. It makes it a running chase, and that, Nightbeat can do. Of course, just apprehending Fleet would be better than a chase, so as soon as he's reasonably close, he draws the photon pistol on Fleet, doubtless scaring some members of the crowd, and in a low, calm voice, he directs, "Hands up, Deceptiscum." Rodimus Prime says, "Blast Off is threatening to attack the Toronto Pickering Reactor. I need someone to head down there and monitor the situation and make sure no one gets hurt." Fleet is taken unawares. He hisses, then raises his hands. Then he scans the room, and mmmms absently. "You know... there's quite a few uninvolved here. If I were to start something..." he trails off meaningfully. Durango says, "Enroute teh Canedah. Anyone else out 'eah?" Penumbra says, "That kookie drifter? Dang. Well sure. I can fly on over." Rodimus Prime says, "Thanks guys. It might be nothing, but it never hurts to be cautious." Stupid Autobot code. Nightbeat curses softly, something that involves Fleet's flexibility, strawberry jam, and a lamp post. The Seeker very much has a point. Nightbeat replied, voice hard-edged, "Then you'd start something, and I'd finish you." Actually, local security would probably get involved before it got that far, but Nightbeat doesn't need to say that. Red Alert says, "... Blast Off reports that the vehicle's been reduced to slag and the roadway is impassable." Durango says, "Initial readin's show 'im a bit 'igh up feh me teh reach. I'll see what I c'n do." Penumbra says, "Approaching Canadian skies. Shuttle Golden Age is running smooth." "Well, since we both have reason to not want to see the results of me starting something," answers Fleet, tone oddly polite and formal, "it would perhaps be best that you don't give me motivation to start something, hmmm?" Durango says, "Lemmeh know if theah's anythin' I can do from down 'eah." Nightbeat's optic band narrows, he growls, "You already started it! You framed me and dragged my name through the muck, you winged dandelion!" He does not lower his photon pistol, and he stares at Fleet intently, his free hand on his hip. Penumbra says, "Shall I pick you up and then get higher?" Durango says, "Nah..nothin' I c'n do from up theah but wave." Durango says, "On second thought..Yeah, pick me up." "I... I /what?/" Fleet asks, confused. He glances back over his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about!" And for the moment, he tells the truth. But inside, something wakes, something he'll need awake if this questioning goes further... Nightbeat's optics band narrows, and his helmet tilts down slightly, shading his optic band and giving a dark cast to his face. He pushes the photon pistol closer, and he snarls, "On Mia! You impersonated me in front of Kup and Shockwave, tried to frame me for sabotaging the spacebridge. Don't deny it, you piece of slag. There's a paint match that nails you as having been there, Kup recognised your walking cadence, and Foxfire smelled your stink all over the place." By this point, that part inside of Fleet has awakened entirely. He narrows his optics, glances back over his shoulder, his eyes visable between head and intake vent. Then, quite suddenly, he grins, as though he just heard the funniest joke ever. Nightbeat suddenly stills, staring off to space, his optic band dim. His hand raises from his hip, up next to his antenna. He hears a ringing, like an old-fashioned phone, and as soon as the ringing stops, he hears a spoken word - 'mindcrime' and the click of a phone being hung up. Then, his hand drops, and his optic band brightens again, a funny expression on the detective's face. Fleet lowers his hands and relaxes, the previous grin now fading to a dancing, amused flicker. Penumbra says, "Blast Off position confirmed orbitting over the attack location. Heh, wants our callsign and cargo manifest." Fleet lowers his hands and darts towards the shuttles. Nightbeat's earlier assumption that he can't fly proves incorrect, however - there's enough room, if barely, for him to slip over the heads of most of the crowds, and he does just that. Fleet moves to the Six Lasers Solar System. Fleet has left. You move to the Six Lasers Solar System. unavailable You move to the Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens. Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens The Cowboy Planet is right next to the Gangster Planet and the Nazi Planet. Cheyne would be still a sad sack of a barren wasteland were it not for Six Lasers. Trillions of credits and man hours have gone into terraforming this planet in order to provide a breathable atmosphere and capable of supporting life. The planet is largely flat, heavily reminiscent of Earth's old Wild West. Theme parks here promote the idea of Cheyne being on the wild frontier. You can catch a ride on the Bucking Broncho Coaster, grab a bite at the local Ig-Yac Burger Commander joint, or go rustling for space cattle. Saloons and old wooden buildings serve as the architectural motif. Visitors are encouraged to get into the spirit of the frontier. Obvious exits: Ranch leads to Six Lasers - Cheyne Ig-Yac Ranch. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Fleet arrives from the Six Lasers Solar System. Fleet has arrived. Nightbeat, looking rather scuffed up and a bit injured, has had the tables turned on him by Fleet. The hunter has become the hunted. However, his courage hasn't flagged, and he looks back at the Seeker hounding him with grit and determination, his photon pistol in hand. However, he stumbles on a tumbleweed, flat on his face, and a dust cloud rises around the private eye as the sunset turns the world red. Fleet chases Nightbeat out of the shuttles, an expression of intent... and faintly smug... concentration on his face. By now he's a little worse for wear, with several scuffs and dents and similar on his wings and chest, and his left wing is even somewhat torn. However, now that they're planetside once more, Fleet has the upper hand. "You can run, Autobot, but it won't do you much good. Lord Galvatron's marked you for death," he taunts. Nightbeat attempts to scramble up to his feet, and he hollers defiantly, "Lord Galvatron ain't here, and it'll take more than your kind to do me in!" Nightbeat looks around and realises that the Seeker has backed him into a corner. His expression turns grim and set. Fleet lands on the roof nearest Nightbeat and strides confidently along the edge, looking down at the Autobot. He crouches. "But I'm not the one with my back against the wall, and no doubt at this point your gullible little goody-good companions are off attempting to take the Emperor's rightfully-won planets from him." Convienent timing that. Then, the Seeker sneers. "This, of course, assumes your fellows feel you're worth bothering with at all by this point." Nightbeat looks up at the Seeker and waves his pistol in a warning fashion. He shouts up, "I know that you framed me, you Decepticreep, and so do the other Autobots! Are you sure you want to see how a cornered Autobot fights?" If it's Nightbeat, it's not pretty. "No," Fleet answers cheerfully, then blasts the opposite building above Nightbeat in a wide, sweeping gesture. Unfortunately, these buildings are wood, so it mostly just catches on fire, but it still does send some flaming debris on the Autobot below. Nightbeat tries to duck and cover, but the flaming debris pins him down into the dusty ground. The detective groans in pain and wriggles, trying to free himself. He demands, "Why'd you do it? Why me?" In the end, it's all about the pursuit of knowledge, about closing the case. "I thought it'd be easier to take you out by turning your own against you," Fleet answers, tone almost casual. He paces along the edge of the roof a little. "You've apparently been a /specific/ thorn in the Emperor's side since before even my return; he has you named for termination, and rewards those who even do enough damage to your and your fellows in Intelligence." He shrugs, and turns towards Nightbeat. "However, if I have to use a more direct method, I shall," and he aims at Nightbeat, and fires. You evade Fleet's Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - attack. Nightbeat manages to lift the burning wood off himself, narrowly evading Fleet's shot. In reply, he chucks a burning log back at Fleet. He exclaims, "Tryin' get my own side to off me? That's just low, even for a Decepticon!" Nightbeat glares furiously at the Seeker, shaking with rage at having to put up with so much flak from the other Autobots when instead, he could have just put up with Decepticons trying to kill him. You hit the pathetic pastel pyramid with your mighty Burning Wood. Hurray for picking on the weak! Fleet lists his right forearm to deflect the piece of burning wood, though it still leaves scorch-marks behind. He chuckles low. "Oh, non-sense. We do stuff like that all the time." With that, Fleet performs another sweeping blast, this time to the right of Nightbeat, setting more building aflame. This begins to limit the options for retreat the Autobot has. Nightbeat considers his options here, now that, at long last, he has the answer to his mystery. Getting killed by some punk Decepticon Seeker is just not on his to-do list this week. The detective gets a running start and jumps through the flames, which damage his paint job, and into one of the burning buildings, where the Seeker won't know where he has gone. Fleet isn't about to start jumping into burning buildings. No, thank you! The Seeker frowns, however, and leaps into the air. His turns a sumersault with his leap, seeming to touch down past the flames on the building that Nightbeat has gone into... but he doesn't actually land. Instead, he turns on his thrusters, holding them against the wooden roof, and then skims over it with his anti-gravs. Before long, it isn't just one side of the roof that's on-fire - it's the whole roof. Then the Seeker climbs into the air, looks down below him, and watches, waiting for the flames to flush out Nightbeat. Nightbeat bursts out the other side of the building in car mode, his door flames looking oddly apt for the situation as the setting sun lights the world red and as the flames fan higher. The Porsche zooms off, racing for the sunset. He finally has his answer, at the very least, even if he was injured to get it. Some other time, he can paste that punk. Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Nightbeat retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Fleet is looking at just the wrong area of the building when Nightbeat bursts out of the right area. The Seeker spins and fires after him, but by now it's too late - he was taken off-guard, and his moment was lost. Fleet growls softly beneath his breath, transforms, and flies for home. Fleet moves to the Six Lasers Solar System. Fleet has left. Kup says, "Red Alert... vaguely remember you wantin' to speak to me. My door's open." Nightbeat groans. "Could... someone requisition the scurity camera tapes from Grand Central Station and Cheyne?" Red Alert says, "Ah. Yes, Kup." Kup says, "Yer reason?" Nightbeat says, "I just got my answer why that slagging Seeker did it, Kup, and it's recorded on those tapes." Kup says, "Huh. Alright. I'll get 'em for ya." Red Alert says, dryly, "Convienent." Nightbeat says, "Thanks, boss. And yannow, I'm learnin' to love security cameras, Red Alert." Red Alert is silent for a moment. Then he answers, words carved sharp, "I see." Grimlock says, "Oh hey Red Lert, just so you know, me Grimlock took that big gun crate from Armory." Grimlock says, "Them fur-faces need guns, see." Red Alert replies, very tightly, "Actually, I am aware of this. The security cameras recorded you." Grimlock says, "Kay!" Kup says, "Uh, who needs guns?" Silverbolt 's voice is interrupted by the sounds of assorted weaponfire. "Who doesn't?" Fireflight says, "OW!" Red Alert says, "I believe he's referring to Ifraggle, a former Quintesson holding that is currently attempting to rebel against the Decepticons." Autobot Message: 3/65 Posted Author Security Camera Footage Thu Nov 13 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears, looking blackened, burned, scuffed up, and generally injured. Despite that, there's a great big grin on his face as he reports, "I hunted Fleet - the Seeker who framed me down to Six Lasers, and he boasted about how he framed me. Kup got the security camera logs for me, so here they are." http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Security_Camera_Footage